


Lost Boy

by MoonGeek



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Light Angst, M/M, Sabo is like a mamma bird and Ace is our little fire cracker, With Fluff, i think it's cute, lots of fluff, luffy's an idiot.. like always XD, they're KIDS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGeek/pseuds/MoonGeek
Summary: Law used to believe in Peter Pan, he always wished to be taken away by an angel. He loved to listen to his mothers adventurous voice telling him the story as he drifted of to sleep, while he heard his sisters little giggles and movements. That was until his family was burned alive. But, now that he lives with in a foster home. He doesn't see the point in believing.. That is until he sees a boy telling those same stories his mother did..Or,Laws a ball of sadness & Luffy wants to make people happy ♡





	1. Law

**Author's Note:**

> Laws around 10, Luffys around 8  
> It's just a bit angst with loads of fluff.. Ace is a protective brother, Sabo is cool with everything..

 

            Law, who was sitting in a wooden chair, looked out of the clear glass window, his golden colored eyes coldly watched as the children outside played under the azure colored sky. His face held a grim look, and he then turned to his book he was reading. The book that was in his his small hands, was one of the only things he could scavenge from the scorching flames. It was a fairytale. But, not just any fairytale, his favorite. _Peter Pan_. His small hands roughly griped the edges of the book, he felt anger and grief corrup his mind. As his feelings, clouded his judgement. He would give anything to save his mother or father or even little sister from the burning flames and the dark clouds that took their lives. His mind screaming at him, of how he should of saved his family rather then a book that can be easily be replaced. When he came to his senses, Law felt a prickling sensation at the corners of his eyes while his cheeks where wet with the small tears that dripped down his cheeks. He lightly sniffled and opened his eyes that he didn't even realized we're closed. His vision was a bit blurry, one of his hands let go of the worn out _Peter Pan_ book and he wipes his eyes. When he looked down at his book he saw his tear stains that caused the ink typed words to slightly blur. He sniffled once again, he felt bitter. He ruined the only book that reminded him and his only thing left he had to remind him of his childhood, of his life before the fire.

 

          Law was brought out from his despair filled thoughts by, a adventurous and fearless tone of voice that was sickly familiar to him mothers, who was telling stories outside..

 

        «There once was a girl, she had the prettiest smile. But, she never used it. Her life was dull and colorless, she was alone and all by herself. And her only friend was the man in the moon. But, one night as she was getting ready for bed, she saw a shadow passing by» Law heard the gasping of some of the smaller children, who wondered in awe who the shadow might be. Law couldn't help the tears that made his eyes sting, as he mumbled along the next line with the voice. Though, his tone bitter with despair.

 

           « _His face was made up of the sweetest smile she had ever seen, and he asked for a talk._ He told her his name was Peter Pan, and he told her that if she followed him that she'd never be lonely. She smiled and nodded agreeing that she should follow him. Peter Pan then grabbed her hand and they stood on her windowsill. His smile widen as he looked out into the night sky. He pointed to the northern star and said, 'That's where I could from, it's called Neverland. You will never be lonely if you come with me, nor will you grow old. Are you sure you want to come?' Without hesitation she nodded, she would gladly leave. And with his hand in hers, they jumped. But no they didn't fall. They flew into the night sky—» That was all Law allowed himself to listen. His eyes were clouded with tears, if he listened any more, he'd surely break down. He wiped his eyes once again and closed his book. He stood up, and he walked to the stairs that lead up stairs that contained the bedrooms, but not before he looked out the window one last time, and he caught a glimpse of a child who was standing on top of the seating of the fountain, —that was in the middle of the town— the child was wearing a straw hat with a red ribbon that was wrapped around the center of the hat. Some children were sitting on the ground listening to the strawhat's story. Law then looked back to the wooden stairs he was climbing up. 


	2. Ace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law finds a sick child in the bedroom. He can't help but let his doctor instincts run through him..

Law was only in this orphanage for a few days, he knew no one. Though, he didn't mind. He always walked with a bitter cloud over his head. No one wanted to interact with Law nor did Law want to talk to anyone. He was usually sitting quietly in a corner either reading or trying to calm himself from his memory of his family's death. When he went to the orphan children's bedroom he climbed to his bed and just sank into the stiff mattress. Law didn't feel good.. Scratch that, he never felt good after the burning flames that grabbed his family's lives. Law himself had some scorch burns from the fire, they where a tint darker then his own skin. But, they stung at times. It was like an alarm, a reminded of what happened and to never forget his family and home. Law let out a stiff and unamused laugh, why had this happen to him? Why hadn't he burned with his family? Why does he have to carry the burden of grief and the trauma that came with being alive.. Whats the point? But, Laws bitter notions didn't continue that's mostly because a boy, around his age, yelled at Law to stop laughing and to shut up.

 

        The young boy then continue with groan that was drenched with pain. Law's doctor instants kicked in, his once sour features turned hard and serious. His father always told him, patients came first, and Law honored his late father's words. He moved away from the stiff mattress that was his bed and he moved towards the groan that turned into coughs. He found a boy who had medium length black hair, his eyes where forced closed as he coughed harshly and his checks that contained freckles of them where tinted red. He was underneath blanket covers as he shivered a bit, and sweat covered his body.. Law concluded it was a fever, but he still put the back of his hand on the coughing boy's forehead. The ill boy felt the cold hand of Law's on his forehead. His eyes opened and widened as his arm tried to swat the unknown person who stood to the side of him, but it was more like a lift of his arm. The ill boy was going to yell at the person to leave.That was until he was interrupted by a clear and unnerving voice that traveled to his ears,

 

_«You have a fever, about 103 or 104 degrees.. Just rest up, I'll be back with a wet rag..»_

 

    The hand left the warm boys forehead. The ill boy turned his head, to look at the person next to him. The person next to him was a kid, around his age. He had a white fluffy hat that contained spots that sat on top of his short dark hair. His skin was light and that's all the ill child could tell because the boy was a good few feet away, walking towards the washroom. The sickly boy was going to yell out that he didn't need help, but before he could. The same unnerving voice broke through,

 

_«Its best if you don't talk. Unless you want a rag in your mouth as well.»_

 

   The sickly boy, grew angry. Who did that kid think he was?! He had never seen him here before, so he must of been new. The ill boy soon faced the white ceiling above and ridded a sigh of irritation. He wished Sabo was just back. Sabo, was forced away by his parents. They told Sabo, he was too good for rubbish like the ill boy. This thought only angered the young, sick urchin even more. The young boy bit his lip hard, he hated people like Sabo's parents. Judging people just because of where they come from.. The taste of copper covered his taste buds, his lip started to bleed from his biting. The ill boy's father was put in jail and sentenced to death because of a murder he committed, before he was born and his mother died at child birth. The people that knew about his father were always wicked to him, telling the young boy that he held demons blood within him. But, that never put the young boy down. Though, that doesn't mean he never listened to the words.The ill boy let out another breath of irritation.

 

      His features soften.. He wished Luffy was here, instead of telling his dumb stories to the other kids out side. At least he would have something to do if Luffy was here. The sickly boy tried to sit up, but his body was too weak to even sit up. His throat was dry as coughs corrupted his mouth and they left his lips. He felt uncomfortable, and sticky. He felt like he was burning up, or he was. If he was listening to the boy's words from before. He groan once again, and he shut his eyes forcefully trying to think of something positive. When was that kid coming back, his mind wondered. Something wet and cold would feel amazing right about now. As that thought ended he heard a thump, and the movement of water. He felt the sensation of something moist and cold, he couldn't help let of a shudder of relief. But, when he opened his mouth something was shoved into his mouth. The boy coughed and quickly sat up causing the rag on his forehead to drop onto his lap. His eyelids quickly opened and they revealed his surprised grey eyes, and he looked at the kid who just put a rag in his mouth. The boy had a sickly smile sown on his lips and his golden eyes where vacant of any emotion. The ill boy couldn't help but feel bugs crawl under his skin when he saw the child's eyes. The ill boy pulled the rag out of his mouth.. His eyes were filled with rage, his forehead creased in anger.

 

_«WHAT THE HELL!!»_

 

The ill urchin raged with all his might, which wasn't all that loud. The boy sitting next to him, smirked coldly.

 

_«You were talking. I tend to keep my prom-»_

 

The golden eyed boy cut himself off, as goosebumps rippled across his skin, his pupils became smaller as he thought through his sentence. He didn't take her to the festival.. Like he promised.. He didn't protect her.. Law's mind shook away his thoughts and looked back to the ill boy, who was now questioning why Law cut himself off. But, that didn't matter Law lightly pushed the ill boy down. And replaced the wet rag that was supposed to sit on the boy's forehead. He removed the rag that fell onto the boy's lap.

 

_«It's best to keep hydrated when you have a fever, you should have some fruit as well as some chicken stock. But, water is also sufficient.»_

 

Law's voice was less cold and more gentler, it was much like a mothers is what the ill boy concluded.


	3. Sabo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our bae sabo is here

It had been about an hour. Or that is what the ill boy concluded. For the whole hour, the golden eyed boy stayed seated in the seat he pulled to the ill boy's bed. He ringed out the wet cloth and dipped it in water and placed it back on the sickly urchin. It was very quiet, neither one spoke with each other. The air was quite tense, and awkward most likely because neither one of them really knew how to start a conversation. The quiet between the two of them was ruined by rushed and clustered footsteps on the stairs. Followed along with the voice Law heard earlier that day,

_«ACE!! I've got Sabo!! How are you? Do you need meat, because I'm not giving my share!!»_

That sentence was followed with a whine of pain,

_«Oww.. Why'd you do that Sabo?»_

The footsteps on the wooden stairs stopped.

_«Because you're an idiot! All you think about is food!»_

An irritated and anger filled voice that was unfamiliar to Law, shouted. Then the sickened urchin snickered and called out.

_«Sabo, don't hit him! He needs all the brain cells he has left!!»_

The person, Law guessing it was Sabo, started to laugh loudly in agreement. Seconds later the boy with the same straw hat that Law saw outside, came charging upstairs into the bedroom. Law looked into the younger kid. Law's eyes widened as he looked at the straw hat's eyes , _his eyes were just like hers, so irritated. So full of rage. It's my fault._ Law started to breath heavily as his pupils shrunk and shrieked with the new found memory that was stored in his mind. Law suddenly stood up, knocking down the chair he was sitting on, causing it to topple over. The ill boy looked over to the boy who moments ago was taking care of him. The boy was slightly shaking as he looked at Luffy, his eyes wide and his hands tracing a mark on his body. His breathing was getting faster, and he wasn't calming down. Luffy's irritation disappeared as a questioning glaze replaced it. Luffy started to ask Ace why the boy was looking at him and doing that and asked why Ace looked sweaty, but Sabo pushed the young boy away.

_«Shut up Luffy!»_

Sabo said venom and annoyance dripping from his voice as he eyed his younger brother. Sabo turned to the boy who was shaking. Sabo's face softened, as his voice sweetened

_«Hey, are you okay? »_

Sabo asked, his voice like honey. But, he could see his words didn't reach the panic filled boy.

_«Just breath, okay? »_

Sabo continued, as he did the exercise with the young boy.

_«Breathe in one, two, three. Hold it.. Breathe out four, five six.. »_

Sabo watched as the boy calmed down, tears were beading in his depressed filled golden eyes. The boy let out a shuttered breath, he looked to Sabo so vulnerable and fragile. But, that didn't last long at all. The boy's golden eyes built walls, trying to hide his feelings. He wiped his eyes and bowed thanking Sabo. In which Sabo rubbed the back of his neck saying it was nothing as he flushed. Sabo then spotted Ace, who was sickly. He went over to his side. A smile danced on his lips, as a smile also corrupted Ace's features.


End file.
